undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nieużyte Utwory
Ta strona zawiera listę nieużytych ścieżek muzycznych w Undertale. Sound Test (Test Dźwięku) Jeżeli wartość "fun" w pliku undertale.ini została ustawiona na 65, a walka z Papyrusem jest ukończona, istnieje szansa, że po przejściu na północ od ścieżki z pudełkiem w lesie Snowdin pojawi się ukryty pokój "sound test" - test dźwięku. Menu samo w sobie zawiera trzy bardzo krótkie zaokrąglone utwory i jeden dłuższy. Po wybraniu tego czwartego utworu odtwarzanie innych nie powiedzie się. Żadna z tych piosenek nie jest użyta nigdzie indziej w grze. Meat Factory (Fabryka Mięsa) Plik:Mus_st_meatfactory.ogg Krótki utwór o robotycznym brzmieniu nazwany w plikach gry "mus_st_meatfactory". Happy Town (Szczęśliwe Miasteczko) Plik:Mus_st_happytown.ogg Krótka, radosna piosenka o nazwie pliku "mus_st_happytown". Trouble Dingle (Kłopotliwy Telefon) Plik:Mus_st_troubledingle.ogg Krótka seria prawdopodobnie przypadkowych robotycznych dźwięków nazwanych "mus_st_troubledingle" w plikach gry. Gaster's Theme (Motyw Gastera) Plik:Mus_st_him.ogg Po odtworzeniu tej piosenki żaden inny utwór nie może zostać wybrany. Po odsłuchaniu Gaster's Theme przez pewien czas, pomieszczenie przestanie odtwarzać muzykę i wyświetli komunikat "Dziękujemy za opinię! Widzimy się wkrótce! (Thanks for your feedback! Be seeing you soon!), a następnie przeniesie protagonistę do miejsca z wędką. W plikach gry ścieżka ta jest nazwana "mus_st_him (him - on). Różne abc_123_a Plik:Abc_123_a.ogg Ten dźwięk zawiera siedem głosów text-to-speech z syntezatora FL Studio 11 mówiących słuchającemu, aby nie zamieszczał tajemnic gry online. Dziwna nazwa pliku została wybrana tak, aby zmusić plik na bycie na górze listy alfabetycznej i uczynić jego obecność bardziej zauważalną niż innych plików .ogg, jako że ich nazwy zaczynają się od "mus_" lub "snd_". Plik:Abc_123_a_(v1.001).ogg W wersji Undertale 1.001, dźwięk ten został zmieniony na śmiech, prawdopodobnie dlatego że wszystkie sekrety gry zostały już odkryte przez wiele źródeł. mus_smile Plik:Mus_smile.ogg Plik ten jest jedynie odgrywany w ukrytym pokoju ''room_gaster'' zawierającym siedemnastą notatkę nawiązującą do jednego z eksperymentów W. D. Gastera i dostępnego jedynie poprzez edytowanie pliku zapisu lub tryb debugowania. Podczas kiedy mogłoby się wydawać, że ten dźwięk jedyne co robi to brzmi na zniekształcony, tak naprawdę po przyśpieszeniu o 1000% i podwojeniu tonu okaże się być śmiechem Muffet, odwróconym i zapętlonym. Smile w nazwie pliku oznacza uśmiech. grandpasemi Plik:Grandpasemi.ogg Ten plik audio był oryginalnie zawarty w [[Undertale Demo|demo Undertale]], przypomina on początek utworu Metal Crusher. W wersji 1.001, ten plik audio powrócił jako grandpatemi jako efekt dźwiękowy pojawiający się przy odmowie dania Temmie płatków. Grandpa Semi (dziadek Semi) był usuniętą postacią, która mogła być dziadkiem Papyrusa i Sansa, argumentem za tym jest fakt, że Semi nawiązuje do czcionek Semi Serif. Koreańska wersja dema, która jest bazowana na wcześniejszej wersji dema angielskiego także zawiera dowód sugerujący że połączenie w Snowdin od Alphys miało początkowo być od dziadka Semi. Nie wiadomo czy w czasie produkcji postać ta nie została zastąpiona W. D. Gasterem. mus_kingdescription Plik:Mus_kingdescription.ogg Królewsko brzmiąca wersja Determination niepojawiająca się nigdzie w grze. Patrząc na nazwę pliku, mogła ona być używana w scenie nawiązującej do Asgore'a. King description znaczy tyle co opis króla. mus_dance_of_dog Plik:Mus_dance_of_dog.ogg Utwór ten jest odtwarzany w pokoju błędu zawierającym tańczącego Annoying Doga. Ów pokój może być łatwo odwiedzony za pomocą mieszania w pliku ZAPISu. Dance of dog oznacza taniec psa. mus_sigh_of_dog Plik:Mus_sigh_of_dog.ogg Ta piosenka jest odtwarza w pokoju błędu zawierającym śpiącego Annoying Doga. Ów pokój może być łatwo odwiedzony za pomocą mieszania w pliku ZAPISu. Sigh of dog znaczy westchnięcie psa. mus_star Plik:Mus_star.ogg Ta ścieżka używa instrumentów z gry na SNES, Star Fox. Jest to sytuacja analogiczna do Dogsong, który używa instrumentów z innej gry na SNES, Mario Paint. Utwór w sam sobie przypomina nieco Memory. Star znaczy gwiazda. mus_f_part3 Plik:Mus_f_part3.ogg Nieużywana trzecia część Your Best Nightmare, która posiada zawarty efekt dźwiękowy alarmu. Kawałek ten nie jest odgrywany i został zastąpiony powtarzającymi się "mus_f_part1", "mus_f_part2", "mus_repeat_1" i mus_repeat_2". Mogło to zostać zrobione celem skrócenia walki; możliwe też, że walka miała posiadać czwartą fazę, jednak jedynie piosenka została zaimplementowana. Co ciekawsze, w wersji OST, Your Best Nighmare powtarza ostatnią część tego utworu. mus_f_finale_1 Plik:Mus_f_finale_1.ogg Nieużyta pierwsza część Finale. Nie jest nigdy odtwarzana, zamiast niej używana jest "mus_f_finale_1_l". Jest to po prostu krótsza wersja pierwszej części Finale, prawdopodobnie miała być używana kiedy gracz resetował grę po śmierci w czasie drugiej części walki z Photoshop Flowey'm. mus_piano Plik:Mus_piano.ogg Piosenka ta jest wariacją Good Night z Undertale Soundtrack i jest odtwarzana jedynie w ekranie końcowym wersji demonstracyjnej. Możliwe, że utwór ten miał grać w scenie finałowej Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki, ale został zastąpiony przez Memory. mus_ruinspiano Plik:Mus_ruinspiano.ogg Jest to wolniejsza wersja ''Ruins'' z wariacją melodii. Możliwe, że miała być odtwarzana w czasie połączenia telefonicznego na końcu Neutralnej Ścieżki, ale została zastąpiona przez An Ending. Wcześniejsze wersje utworów Z okazji rocznicy wydania Undertale Toby Fox zamieścił na oficjalnym Tumblrze gry wcześniejsze wersje utworów. W przeciwieństwie do powyższych plików, nie zostały one zawarte w danych gry. Laboratorium Alphys Plik:Alphyslabunused.ogg :"To jest wczesna, nieukończona wersja laboratorium Alphys. Brzmiała ona zbyt podobnie do pewnego motywu pewnego laboratorium z innej gry, wiec porzuciłem ją. Podczas kiedy uważam że nowa wersja lepiej pasuje do Alphys, ostatnia część tej jest w sumie dość fajna." :― Toby Fox W ostatecznej wersji gry zamiast tego utworu gra Alphys. Początkowa melodia tego utworu jest użyta ponownie w Here We Are. Walka z Undyne Plik:Undynebattleunused.ogg :"Myślę że ta ścieżka brzmi na najbardziej ukończoną ze wszystkich nieużytych. Skomponowałem to zanim naprawdę znałem osobowość Undyne, dlatego też mimo że aranżacja jest dobra, czułem że nie brzmiało to jak zostanie heroicznie uderzonym w twarz." :― Toby Fox W ostatecznej wersji gry zamiast tego utworu gra Spear of Justice. Dog Hole (Psia Dziura) Plik:Dogholeunused.ogg :"Psia Dziura" :― Toby Fox Nie wiadomo nic o tym pliku, jako że "Dog Hole" (Psia Dziura) to jedyny opis zawarty przez Toby'ego. Dogtroid (Psotroid) Plik:Dogtroidunused.ogg :"Początkowo planowałem że jeśli uda Ci się przejść grę wystarczająco szybko, będziesz w stanie zobaczyć Annoying Doga w bikini." :― Toby Fox Możliwość zobaczenia Annoying Doga w bikini jest nawiązaniem do serii Metroid. Undertale Plik:Undertaleunused.ogg :"Zanim utwór "UNDERTALE" został skończony, przechodził on przez kompletnie inną iterację. Ta wersja brzmi nieco smutniej, co moim zdaniem byłoby nieco mniej efektywne. :''Nie sądziłem tak dopóki nie usłyszałem pewnej piosenki, która zainspirowała mnie do kompletnej zmiany akordów i akompaniamentu gitarowego. Ten nowy akompaniament gitarowy posłużył dobrze jako podstawa "Memory", tak więc mamy dużo do podziękowania tej inspirującej piosence." :― Toby Fox Finalna wersja tej piosenki nazywa się tak samo i brzmi dość podobnie. Toby Fox potwierdził na swoim Twitterze, że piosenką, która go zainspirowała było Redline Day z anime ''Redline''. Patient (Pacjent) Plik:Patient.ogg :"pacjent :''nie zostanie użyte do czegokolwiek" :― Toby Fox Patient było nieużytym utworem skomponowanym dla Homestuck zawierającym letimoff Doctor. Po obróbce piosenka została użyta w Undertale jako Another Medium. Patient w języku angielskim znaczy też cierpliwy, dlatego tłumaczenie nazwy tego utworu nie jest pewne. Linki zewnętrzne * [https://tcrf.net/Undertale#Unused_Music Undertale w The Cutting Room Floor] (ang.) en:Unused Music Tracks de:Nicht verwendete Musikstücke ru:Неиспользуемые звуковые файлы fr:‎Musiques non-utilisées es:‎Pistas de música no usadas Kategoria:Nieużyty materiał Kategoria:Muzyka